poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate Puppies/Whopper's Memories
Pirate Puppies/Whopper's Memories is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Winky, Igor, and Bright Eyes try to entertain the Puppy Quintet while the rest of the Gang is away. / Whopper looks at His Puphouse and goes through memory lane, and He longs to pursue His Younger days. Plot Act 1: Pirate Puppies Part One (Scene to the Puppy Pound as We zoom in to Igor's Puphouse.) Igor (Narrating): June 28, 7 AM. I was having a good sleep, (We See Igor sleeping) until it was interrupted by... (Bright Eyes comes in.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! I've something to tell You! (Igor startled, falls off His bed and His nightmare journal falls on His head.) Oooh. Sorry, Iggy. Igor: It's okay. (Bright Eyes grabs Igor's Journal.) Bright Eyes: "March 19, Chased by Ghostly Train. April 7, Kefka bites My neck and I became a Cat like Him." By Kefka, You mean Catgut? Igor: Yes. I was on Page 273. You're on Page 189. before Catgut was thrown Out by Stoneface. Bright Eyes: Ah. "April 27, Been Inside a Cloning Tank alongside another containing the Owner of My Cat Heart." Huh. Iggy, These Nightmares You might give to Therapists, might be good for their Research. Igor: Well, anyway. Did You come to tell Me something? Bright Eyes: Sorry. Cooler and the Others are going to a meeting at Seville Industries. Igor: You mean the Industry Division? Bright Eyes: Uh... Yes. So, Cooler requested Me, Winky and You to watch over the Puppy Quintet until They return. (Winky enters. She then lies down on Igor's sofa.) Winky: Hi guys. (Bright Eyes and Igor notice Winky as she rests her feet on one the sofa's arms.) Igor: Hello, Winky. did Bright Eyes tell You that-- Bright Eyes: already did that, Iggy. Winky: I wonder what sort of kind of game we can play with the pups? Igor: We could break a world record, like the biggest Food Explosion? or have a Video Game Tournament? Bright Eyes: What about dressing like a Chicken like last time? Winky: Say, that would sound like fun. But, I wonder if your chicken suit still fits? Igor: Who knows? That was from Earth's Stupidest, the guy in the Suit was chased by a Teacher, but unlike Violet who chased Me the teacher probably clobbered Him. Winky: (Wincing) That must have hurt, doesn't it? Igor: I didn't really get hurt. but the Pups seemed entertained. and it was worth it. Winky: It was a good thing too. I saw Violet signing up for training at Sensei Gamma's dojo yesterday. Anyway, why don't you try it on? Igor: Why Not? (puts on His outfit, but barely.) Winky: I guess you're no longer the right size for that outfit. Bright Eyes: It's still not the same. Winky: Maybe you should give it to Yao. He's longing to wear that outfit since you showed him three years ago. I think Yao would look cute in it, don't you agree? Igor: I suppose. I was thinking of giving it to One of Cooler's kids. Winky: What else should we do, Iggy? Igor: Let me think. (Igor sits down and thinks.) Bright Eyes: I got an idea, Ham and Iggs! Igor: Yeah? Bright Eyes: I was thinking that I might prank You a few times. Igor: I guess. Winky: maybe play pirate? Bright Eyes: Bow oh Wow! That's a peachy keen idea, Winky! Igor: I guess it's better than letting the others watch Earth's Stupidest. Winky: Yeah. Surely, they'd be bored after watching an hour of those episodes. Now, how can we make a pirate ship? Igor: Who said anything about a Pirate ship? Most Pirates start Their Career with a small raft. Bright Eyes and Winky: Oh. Bright Eyes: But, we don't live near a lake or a river. Winky: We could try the swimming pool at the HQ. Igor: Anyway, who are the Pups We're watching over? Bright Eyes: They are Spot, Gary, Charlie, Zelda, and Stanley. (A question mark appears over Igor's Head.) Sigh. You once called Them In that order. Sonar, Gummy, Clement, Ziggy, and Stanton. Igor: Oh! Them! I remember the little pups. I wonder how much they changed? Bright Eyes: Well, They made a wish to Wishbone of aquiring Immortallity in the style of the phoenix. So, They're small as a totem pole of 3 Mice. Igor: Oh, I know that. Wishbone told me that he granted everyone in the pound the week before your birthday. Winky: They were Elderly when they made the wish, and instead of going to Doggy heaven, They actually shrank down to Their youngest form. or in Phoenix terms... Became dust and a new lifeform comes out of the ashes. Igor: (Aside) Dark, isn't it? (To Winky) Did any of The Five have any Life Partners or children? Winky: No. Igor: What?! Well, then Why? Winky: No one knows. but... Igor: But? Winky: They feel like They'll live forever and their Life Partners won't. Igor: Oh. Well then, shall we get started with playing pirate? Bright Eyes: Once the quintet arrives. In the meantime... (Sarge and Cooler enter.) Cooler: Iggy! Bright Eyes! Winky! Best of luck with Your pup-sitting assignment! Igor: Pup-sitting? won't it hurt them physically? Cooler: No, I mean keep an eye on the tykes. They've been longing to meet you for three years. Sarge: And be sure to play safe, Winky. Winky: Okay, Uncle Sarge. (Most of the gang take off in Gamma's aircraft.) Igor: Well, I guess We'll wait. Bright Eyes: Yes. Winky: Well, Ham and Iggs, are you ready to meet your old friends? Igor: Old is such a strong word. But Yes. When will the five arrive? Bright Eyes: does that answer Your question? (Points at the Quintet, who just arrive.) Igor: Sorry I asked. (To the Quintet) Does... anyone want to play pirate? (The Quintet react happily.) Of course. (The Screen Blacks out.) Part Two (Later, Bright Eyes and Igor are at the swimming pool as Winky makes Her final touches on the raft.) Winky: Well, the raft is complete. along with a Pirate flag. Igor: Okay. Let's see if it will fit seven pups and a mink. and let's hope We can satisfy those Five. Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Iggy. I'm sure the pups will be happy. (The Quintet, in their swimming attire, enter.) Igor: It's them! Bright Eyes: Well, you pups certainly change since we last saw you three years ago. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes staring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper